Finality
by Caleigho Meer
Summary: Bumblebee's last moments in Dark Side of the Moon. A brief-one shot inspired by a snippet from Transformers 3.


"Bee, I think...they're going to kill us!" The bewildered terror made the old bot's voice tremble. The terrible truth was only emphasized by the cruel jab of a weapon to the back of Bee's helm.

"They're going to kill us!"

The words fragmented over the shattered concrete, and bitterly confirmed when Soundwave suddenly snatched the old bot.

Bumblebee heard the cackle from behind as the Decepticon guard rammed his weapon hard against the back of Bee's head. Bumblebee nearly toppled from the savage thing poking him, and he submissiviely hoisted his arms skyward, and tucked them behind his head.

Bumblebee expected no mercy, and recieved none. But he would be damned if he would spend the last moments of his life warring in front of Sam.

Bumblebee only stared in the silence and ignored the gliding shadow of Soundwave. The finality of realizing that he was going to die should have wounded deeper than this.

But Sam was there, teary-eyed and keeping a helpless vigil from the battered shell of a wrecked car. Bumblebee frantically ducked his head when he met Sam's eyes, and shook his head with a silent plea.

_Stay alive, Sam. Stay alive for me. Please_.

Sam's face twisted in agonized understanding as he mouthed Bee's name, with a shake of his head.

Bumblebee chirped mournfully, the sorrow and acceptance radiating in his eyes.

Sam lurched like a trapped animal, eyes grappling for something, anything that could stop this hell from happening.

Bumblebee gave Soundwave a troubled glance, but no more. He was serene as he resumed his gaze at Sam, attempting to lend comfort.

There was nothing left for him to give in these last moments. Only memories and a brutal death.

"Wait! We surrender!" The old bot spluttered out, frantically pleading for a mercy that would never come.

"Move it" Soundwave snarled indifferently, as he suddenly tore at the old bot's side. The old bot winced, and the words errupted from his battered throat, in one long desperate spew.

"Can't we talk this out?" The old bot's voice rose higher in futile protest, as he flung up his defenseless arms, and pleaded for his life. Bumblebee flinched at the helpless terror, the overwhelming brutality of the whole thing.  
>He chirped, high and shrill and helpless, the cry clawing the air.<p>

It made no difference.

It was senseless. The old bot posed no threat, had done no harm, had no reason to be savagely murdered for Soundwave's depraved amusement.

The last whimper ended in a high-pitched whine and the brutal scrape as the old bot was forced to kneel on the concrete. His joints creaked in protest, as the bot quaked and stared upward, rigid and trapped with numb torpor. The old bot's lips worked, but the words were choked back for a moment. Desperation made them spew forth, frantic and volital as a geyser.

"We're a bunch of good chaps!" The senseless babble had taken on the knife's edge of panic as the words sliced through Bumblebee's very core. The old bot exhaled attempted to speak on.

"I mean" The words were severed along with the throat. The first cannon blast had exploded the world around him, shattered the old bot, and sent the battered wreck to its knees. The corpse, now bathed in flame and twitching with the misfirings of his mutilated circuitry, twitched and staggered.

The second shot toppled him, and shattered what was left. Bumblebee cringed when he felt the pieces of the old bot skittering over his helm.

The old bot's dismantled corpse fell to the concrete, sprawled a few feet from Bumblebee. The last remnants of the old bot's electrical system flickered and died.

The only eulogy for the old bot was Bumblebee's wail, Sam's eyes flooding, and Soundwave's cackle. Bumblebee felt his gut clench when he felt the cold, cruel fingers clawing into his shoulder and propelling him forward.

Bumblebee winced as he was dragged over the concrete, but did not struggle. His breath hitched, as the finality coiled against his soul, convulsed against his instincts.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, he mused, dully. Soundwave was relentless as he marched Bumblebee through the garbage that littered the street, intentionally shoving him into the twisted piles of wrecked metal. Bumblebee staggered from the crushing weight, on his shoulders, that kept his head bowed and his knees bent.

Closer to the earth. Closer to the grave, Primus-

Soundwave halted abruptly, and yanked Bumblebee to a savage stop.

"Turn around!" A barked order, and a blow harsh enough to make him lurch a few inches. A cruel silence, and the cold slide of the cannon's caress against the back of his head.

Bumblebee repressed the flinch, but could not stop his mandibles from twisting, as Soundwave forced his knees to fold.

The final indignity he would suffer was spending his final moments bowing to a Decepticon.

Bumblebee heard Sam's breath, bitten off between clenched teeth, as he stared, wide eyed, wounded, and far too stunned to cry.

Bumblebee's garbled speech was distorted from the static, but it wafted out, only a frail sliver of sound.

"Good bye, old friend." Radio static for a eulogy. The last bit of balm for a wound that Bumblebee knew would never heal.


End file.
